Forgiveness Earned Entirely
by Evilsaurus
Summary: Cora returns and kidnaps Henry. With Regina's magic failing, she is threatened by her mother to"Kill Emma Swan." Will she be able to do it without losing Henry? Will Archie be able to stop her before it's too late? - Regal Cricket Story, promises fluff along the way.
1. Get In The Car

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So, this is my first story for the OUAT fandom! Which is kinda crazy because I've been watching Once from the moment it aired. But, yes, finally! A story. I'm completely in love with Regal Cricket right now, and if all goes well with this fic, I'm thinking about making a set of one shots for them! I need prompt ideas and things, so please message me, or leave a review here. You'll be fully credited for your prompt idea! This story is set after Archie is rescued by Belle from Cora/Hook's ship. Regina does NOT know that he is still alive! Slight spoilers from past episodes and promo's. I hope you enjoy!

**FORGIVENESS EARNED ENTIRELY...****  
**

"You're going to go out there, Mother, and you're going to tell them all of my innocence." Regina proclaimed, tears threatening to gloss over in her eyes. She couldn't trust Cora; not any more. After everything she'd done, her trust would have to be earned. "My son believes that I'm a murderer! The only good thing in my life! Because of this stupid dark magic, that you insisted I inherit... I don't want to lose him for good." She added, looking around the large hide-away. Her manor had felt ridiculously empty without the small boy, running around, leaving his shoes on the stairs.

It was hard for Regina. She had grown up with little love in her life. Daniel and her father had been the only important others. There was once a time, when she would have given up everything for them. But, things changed when Daniel died. The Evil Queen became selfish and hard hitting. Her own happiness needed to come first, from then on out.

Every day, she awoke and cursed Snow White. Regina would be happily married to the love of her life by now, if that little twerp hadn't opened her little mouth. The Evil Queen's hatred for the girl, only grew with time. She blamed everything on Snow: her loneliness, her bitterness, the fact that everything seemed to go wrong in her life, without Daniel there to make the world better.

"For you, sweetheart, anything." Cora swore, promise and longing in her gaze. Deep down, she wanted her daughter to understand. All she had ever wanted was her child's happiness. She wanted Regina to have the best things in life. The riches, the power, the control. Cora had given up so much to make sure that her future child would become Queen. Marrying a stable boy had been out of the question! But, now, they were in a land where status didn't matter as much. Regina was Mayor - the highest on the podium, and Cora was proud of that. But, still her daughter remained restless and horrified by what she'd become. Cora had accepted the dark magic. She'd given into all its power, while Regina fought to reject it. Magic was consuming, and difficult to ward off, once you'd gained overall control.

"There's a town meeting at Granny's. I had to leave this hideout to get some groceries and saw the poster in my passings. You'll announce it there. In front of everyone." Regina informed the other woman, grabbing her coat to leave. It was only yesterday, that she'd used magic to buzz around town; purposely staying invisible to avoid being caught and hung.

Archie had been a much loved character in Storybrooke - not only by the other citizens, but by herself too. The thought of him, lying under soil in a wooden box, was heartbreaking. He was the only person to truly believe that she wanted to change. He asked her questions, offered her tea, showed her that he could be understanding and compassionate. The betrayal of trust was one thing, but the unspoken apology was another. She never got the chance to say goodbye, and everyone blamed her for his death. Little did Regina know, Archie now walked amongst the other members of the town. He was searching, not knowing where she had disappeared to, in her haste to get away from Emma's accusations. No-one had seen the Queen for days.

Together, Regina and her mother, exited the underground safe haven. Cora tagged behind, staying close to her daughter, who had the ability to hear any human heartbeat upon request. After holding a living breathing glowing organ in your hands so willingly, it became difficult to ignore the throbbing of another. Regina would know if Cora tried to escape her punishment.

"Get in the car." The Evil Queen commanded, no mercy in her voice. It was going to be a fairly short journey; and having to explain everything about their newly updated 'carriages', would most likely take a while.

Cora didn't understand the seatbelts, and jumped as the engine started. She glanced at the car keys - and accused them of being possessed with some form of dark magic - which lead into a deep conversation, where Regina had to explain how there was no magic in this land... until recently.

"These carriages are strange!" Cora confessed with a small disbelieving laugh. Regina rolled her eyes, frustrated by her mothers presence. She was trying to make everything better, but Regina had grown. She was smarter now, and refused to give in to her mothers manipulation.

As Cora pulled the plaque, made by Henry from her pocket, Regina's blood bubbled on the inside. She wanted to reach over and grab it; one of her prize possessions was in such horrible hands.

The plan that the Evil Queen had in store, prevented her from yelling at the familiar face. She hated Cora, for everything she'd done. Regina vowed to never be trapped again. Letting her mother in, would mean imprisonment. She'd been trapped under her mother's power before; never again. "Let me into your heart... together we can get him back again." Regina sniffed at her tears, falling into her mother's arms willingly. If Cora was going to believe her forgiveness, she needed to let go. She couldn't hold back.

"I still want you to apologize to everyone. I didn't kill the cricket. You owe me that much, mother." Regina piped up, sitting up straight, pulling out of her guardian's arms. She could feel the resentment tugging at her heart strings, but her mother was none-the-wiser. She saw her daughters forgiveness as genuine, due to her desperate nature.

Cora nodded in agreement, before fiddling with the seat belt, trying to undo it. Regina sighed, and pressed the button to allow her mother freedom - something she didn't truly deserve after everything that had happened. "Everyone should be inside by now." The Evil Queen mumbled, walking over to the dimly lit diner; Granny's.

Naturally, she feared what was behind closed doors. Regina hadn't eaten in days. She was worried sick. Henry probably hated her. For a brief moment, when her mother was pretending to be her son, the hole in her heart had been filled... until, it all turned out to be fake. Archie was gone. She was never getting her friend back. Emma refused to let her see Henry, and her mother was plotting something more than redemption - she could sense it.

Regina would come up with something herself. Something that ensured her own happiness would be achieved. She would double cross Cora, and prove to everyone: including, Emma, Henry and the two idiots: that she was worth forgiveness and joy, and a life without pain. She would make a new life for herself. Maybe her mother returning wasn't such a bad thing after all.

The former Evil Queen smiled a little, before opening the door. Only to find everyone's eyes digging into her body, but only one pair that truly mattered.

**Author's Note: **Ta-da! Chapter One! I really hope that you enjoyed reading the opening to this story. Please let me know what you all thought. It would mean the world! I'm open to any requests or ideas that any of you might have. Thank you all for reading. Lots of love, Evilsaurus...


	2. An Apology, Please

**Author's Note:** Another chapter has arrived! I'd like to say thank you to everyone who followed the story and to rumbelleandstark, who left a really lovely review! This chapter will have a little more Regal Cricket. The relationship between Regina and Archie will grow throughout this story, so I hope you're all engaged enough to keep reading! At this moment in time, Regina still see's Archie as the annoying cricket, who tries to get her to do good, but he's also her friend, and she values his opinion. They're trying to figure out what their relationship really means. So, with that explanation out of the way, I'd like to say thank you to all who showed their support, and to everyone who's reading... Enjoy!

**FORGIVENESS EARNED ENTIRELY...**

"Regina?!" A voice rang desperately, trying to coax a reaction from her. She couldn't hear anything properly, her brain was fussy. She was no longer standing, but lying on something squishy; most likely a chair. It took her a few seconds to remember that she was in Granny's... but from the moment she walked into the diner, everything had been forgotten.

"Regina? Can you hear me?" The voice spoke again, noticing a tiny tremble in the woman's left hand. She was waking up.

Features of a man slowly came into view. What had happened? One minute, she was trying to get her mother to apologise for her horribly vicious actions, and then, everything went dark. The lack of food, and shock of seeing a person - believed to be dead - alive, must have made her faint. Mixing all of that, with not using her magic, meant that fainting wasn't surprising; all of her power had been drained away, as well as her physical energy.

"Ruby, can you get her some water, please?" The voice asked gently, looking over Regina with care. Soft ginger curls and a pair of nerdy, yet surprisingly cute glasses, came into her line of sight. He was sitting on the edge of the chair, waiting for her to wake up. God knows how long he'd been there.

"Archie?" Regina managed to whisper in confused. Why did her head hurt so badly?! A few other's gathered around the large chair. Emma, Snow, Charming and Belle. Henry was no-where to be seen.

Emma wanted Regina to have nothing to do with the boy, but this was taking it to a new level. For all the sheriff knew, Regina could have almost died from a concussion, or something, yet she still refused to let the woman see the child she'd raised from birth.

Despite all of these thoughts, Regina couldn't help but notice the therapist's smile; happy to be recognised. "I'm here, you're okay." He nodded, pushing some of her hair away from her face, as Ruby returned with the drink.

"Oh my god! Am I dead?! Did my mother actually _kill_ me? ... You can't be alive. _They_ told me that you were dead." She stammered, speaking at one hundred miles an hour, her body lurching forward to a sitting position. Archie quickly stopped her from getting up, lightly pushing her back down.

"Your mother came in and apologised. She's gone back to her ship on the docks, asking your permission to visit... I'm alive, Regina. No-one blames you." Archie informed the woman, offering her the glass of water. Regina took a few sips, just to humour him.

"We don't think that having connections with Cora will be the best idea, Regina." Emma piped up, obviously trying to be smart about the situation. Problem was, Cora needed to believe that Regina was fully on her side in order to get Henry back, and to do that, Regina needed to convince everyone around her that she was still her usual sassy self.

"I can do as I please, Miss Swan." The Evil Queen glared, her eyes glistening with a past evil, that terrified the Charming's. "After the way you all treated me, you're lucky I didn't do anything stupid. But, that's what you were hoping for, of course. More ammunition to feed to _my_ son. I believe that I'm owed an apology." She demanded, an expectant look on her face.

Snow went to protest, before Emma pulled a hand out to stop her. "No... Regina's right. We do owe her an apology. We blamed her for _killing_ someone... and not just someone. We blamed her for killing Archie. I could tell before, that she wasn't lying. The evidence out spoke the truth, but yes... in short terms, Regina... I'm sorry... And, so are they. Even though they're not saying anything." Emma nodded, looking around Granny's at the other on-lookers.

"See, that wasn't too difficult, was it?" She smirked. "If there's nothing more to be said, and if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to see my son." Regina requested, watching as a few eyes dropped to the floor. "...What's wrong?" She questioned, worry suddenly passing over her features.

"Henry actually went out earlier today. He's been looking for you." Snow mumbled, confused by the fact that Henry hadn't found Regina in that time. The young boy knew his adopted mother, better than anyone. He had been gone for over four hours.

Regina began to worry. What if Cora had taken him?

She'd shown up at her hide-out in disguise as the young boy earlier. She would have needed to get an imprint from somewhere. Transformations required a pattern. Cora would need something to copy off. If Henry had been missing for a while, who's to say that he wasn't with her evil mother? He could be rotting down in the bottom of that mouldy ship.

"First thing's first, we'll check our apartment. It's extremely likely that he got tired and decided to head home." Emma said, glancing at her phone, in case any messages had come through.

"I'm coming with you." Regina said, her voice full of authority as she tried to stand. Archie held her back. "Don't make me break those little twig legs of yours, Bug... Unhand me!" She snapped, giving him her best evil eyes. He didn't budge. He was actually fairly strong, for a Cricket.

"Archie's right. You need to stay and eat something. You're weak, Regina. We _should_ be calling an ambulance." Emma nodded, before leaving the diner, with Belle and the Charming's following suit. Regina's temper grew heavy. She wanted to see her son. Slowly, she was beginning to lose power over this town, and she hated it.

Granny whipped up something she knew Regina liked, from past orders, and set it in front of the woman. Archie let go of the Evil Queen's shoulders then, when he was sure that she wouldn't lash out.

"If anything happens to Henry, I'm holding you solely responsible, Doctor Hopper. You should have let me go." She mumbled under her breath, picking up the fork with a shaky hand.

"I'm not going to let you injure yourself further, Regina. You've been under house arrest for a week. Not using magic has drained all your energy, and the fact that you've not been eating from worry, only suggests to me that you're troubled. I leave you for seven days, and you faint on me." He teases on the last few words, waiting to see if she wanted to talk.

Regina managed to eat a small mouthful of pasta, finding it difficult to lift the fork to her lips. "All magic comes with a price." She nodded, looking up and meeting Archie's eyes. The fact that he was still living amongst them still didn't feel real.

**Author's Note:** Oh, Regina, what do you mean? You haven't been using magic, have you? Hope you all enjoyed this update. Let me know what you think! I really had fun writing this chapter. It's gonna start to mould around 'In the name of the Brother' soon, so hopefully, it'll get interesting plot-wise. Thank you again for your love and support! Lots of love, Evilsaurus...!


	3. Two Different People

**Author's Note:** Chapter three! Once again, I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to guest, on-stolen-time, tccarty, and gotapenname for their wonderful reviews! There will definitely be more subtle Regal Cricket in this chapter, and in the oncoming updates too. I want to take this story slowly, develop a plot, and stuff like that. It's slightly AU, if anyone was wondering. There will be elements of canon - things that are the same as they are in the show - and alot of stuff that I've just concocted from my strange imagination. So, I hope you all like it so far, and enjoy what's to come! Thank you lots and lots and lots!

**FORGIVENESS EARNED ENTIRELY...**

"What do you mean? All magic comes with a price. Everyone already knows that, Regina, but... you haven't been using magic." Archie said matter of factly, watching as she struggled to lift the fork. "... Have you?" He mumbled, not being able to hold back the question. Deep down, Archie wanted to have complete faith in her, but dark magic still lay heavily under her skin.

She was alot weaker, after fainting a few minutes ago. Everywhere was hurting, her arms felt heavy like black liquid tar. Her head banged, and refused to allow her to sit up straight. The therapist, instantly sympathised. He really cared for the Mayor, sat in front of him. And so, in a moment of pure kindness, Archie took the eating utensil from her, and placed some pasta on its prongs. Regina gave him a look that could kill a thousand men. She wasn't a baby. She didn't need someone to feed her.

"You need to eat something. I'm just offering a little bit of help." He said gently, showing that he didn't think any less of her. Regina hesitated for a moment, before parting her lips - a tiredness hid behind her eyes.

Archie helped her eat a good quarter of the bowl, before stopping to allow her to speak. "I used some magic on Emma and the two idiots, because they were trying to imprison me. But, nothing that would be classed as 'evil'." She scoffed, rolling her deep brown eyes.

"Referring back to your earlier query, I just meant that... not using magic, can have a greater defect on my body, than actually using it. Dark magic especially, it's like... the most peculiar drug. You want to control it and be in power. It makes you stronger. It's strangely addicting. You can't stop, once you've started using it." She nodded, feeling a little better, now that the starchy pasta was beginning to work its own kind of magic.

Regina could feel her hands still shaking, however. "There are side-effects?" Archie asked, meeting the look that hid behind her eyes. She'd never admit it out loud, but Regina was absolutely terrified. So much so, that she couldn't answer in words. Instead, the Evil Queen just nodded gently.

"The price you pay for giving in to dark magic, is that you actually become dark yourself. I'm trying not to be so 'evil', but it's physically become too difficult." She confessed, feeling her gaze drift towards the glass window beside them.

"I want to do right, by Henry. I want my mother to stay out of my affairs. But, both matters seem impossible. The dark magic... it's splitting me into two different people. The person that I really am, and this person that's full of hate. So, pent up on revenge. I'm fighting so hard against the latter, Dr Hopper." She mumbled quietly.

Things were starting to make a little more sense, now that the therapist had a clear idea of what was going on. Regina was a tough woman, she could look after herself, but this magic couldn't be controlled.

"I have no choice, but to keep practising magic... to keep controlling it. My fainting earlier, that was the first indication that I am literally becoming weaker than I should be. If I stop completely, I'm not going to know what I'm doing. I'll forget who I am, and the dark magic will take over and... it will control _me_." Regina said, looking deadly serious with each and every word.

Archie nodded in understanding. "You gave yourself over to magic... and that was the price? That one of you has to always be in control. Never neither." He mumbled, finally getting what she was referring too.

"Exactly!" The former Evil Queen sighed, leaning back against the chair, her veins throbbing. Talking about her problems seemed to help a little. Archie was kind enough to listen and offer her advice. She was trusting him, to stay silent. After blabbing to Emma about their sessions, Archie wouldn't dare betray Regina again. He desperately wanted her to know that he could be a confidant to her. He could be trusted.

"We'll think of another way... There's always an alternative." He smiled, glancing out of the window; praying that Emma, Belle and Snow managed to find Henry soon. Maybe seeing the young boy would help Regina. He always seemed to bring out the best in her, even at the worst of times.

It had started to get very dark outside. The sky was a deep midnight black.

Little did Archie and Regina know, Belle would not be returning that night - not knowingly anyway. As Hook fired his gun, she tumbled over the town line, blood dripping all over her previously pristine outfit. Everyone on the scene, almost forgot about the many other situations at hand. Gold would look after the beloved librarian, his true love. Everyone else would go and continue to look for Henry, despite their worry for sweet Belle.

Emma quickly ran home, to the flat she shared with Mary Margaret and David. Calling them mom and dad was weird still, but living together as a family was nice. It was home. She finally felt like, she didn't need to search any more. Until today. When Henry was nowhere to be found, wondering off or hiding away. Whatever this kid was playing at, it wasn't healthy. The fairytale thing had been fine in moderation, then it turned out to be true. He could be anywhere.

She shoved the key into the lock, glancing around for any signs of her sons whereabouts. The sudden sound of a creaky floor board made her spin around quickly. A figure stood, tall.

"What are you doing here?!" Emma sighed.

**Author's Note:** Yay! Chapter three! It was a little shorter than the others, but that's just gonna be a one off kinda thing. This should hopefully clear up any references to Belle. She has lost her memory now, and her character will just be assumed to be in hospital, like she is in the canon episodes. We're getting all canon up in here! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you think, or if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them all. Lots of love, Evilsaurus...!


	4. Take My Hand

**Author's Note:** Hey, Regals! Sorry this chapter's taken so long. Assignments and theatre group practices have taken over most of my life, which is really sad. Thankfully, I managed to write this chapter before I hit the 'one month not updated' mark. Special thanks to the beautiful... danythedragon, 12345, PrincessofSea and Barbara Montgomery for their reviews on Chapter Three. To answer PrincessofSea's question, there will be a little bit of Regal Cricket fluff in this chapter and I'll continue to escalate it through the updates to come! Hope you all enjoy this installment! Happy almost Easter!

**FORGIVENESS EARNED ENTIRELY...****  
**

"Seriously? What are you doing here?" Emma asked, looking completely confused by the short figure, dressed from head to toe in black.

The boy turned around and glanced at the woman in the door way. "I was just getting some juice. I got thirsty." He shrugged, meeting his birth-mothers eyes with little care. Henry was totally unaware of the worry that had stirred between the adults, who were all still outside, rushing around to find him.

"Everyone's been really worried, kid." Emma said, looking down at him from her high vantage point. She was a lot taller than him and couldn't be bothered to kneel down to his height. All fright had ran away from Emma's face. She'd found her son, and had no more need to worry.

"I told Mary Margaret that I was going to look for my mom." He said, copying Emma's confused expression from earlier. As far as the young boy was concerned, he'd left a message with his grandmother. "- Did you find her?" Henry added, looking hopeful. Emma nodded with a small smile, not really knowing what to say for a change. "Great! Can you take me to her?" He grinned brightly, putting the juice carton back in the fridge.

Across town, in a deserted Granny's, Regina and Archie sat in silence. They'd run out of things to say about the current situation and Archie didn't want to overstep the mark. He wasn't willing to make her go back on the trust she'd just given him. "I'm happy that you managed to escape." She piped up after five minutes, still feeling ridiculously weak. "When they told me that you'd been killed, well... I didn't want to believe it." The former Evil Queen muttered honestly, looking up to meet his softened expression.

The pair had always gotten on well in Storybrooke. And, they'd never really had any big problems in the Fairytale Land either, although the Cricket was of inconvenience to her sometimes, especially when he openly took Snow White's side and joined her army against the Queen's curse. But, she didn't really blame him for that. Archie was a much more unbiased person here in Maine. He understood what was going on in Regina's head. He understood why she was the way she was. Back in their own land, he could only see the evil that spread through her heart, like wild fire.

It took him quite a number of years to understand the Mayor. The visits with Henry had taught him many things about the sassy-tongued woman. Regina was far too proud to admit to seeing a therapist, so he never called her a patient. He was just her son's therapist, and in turn, Archie got to speak with her on occasion.

He didn't mind listening. He actually found her to be quite an interesting individual. She was strong and powerful, but amongst all of that, hid a scared and frightened little girl - one who longer for happiness.

"I'm here now, that's the main thing." Archie smiled, reaching over to take her hand reassuringly. He regretted the action in an instant, but something in her eyes prevented him from pulling away. The skin felt soft and gentle in his hold, and he swore that he could see a sweet smile behind her sadness. It had been a very long time for Regina. The last time someone had held her hand like this was over twenty years ago.

She met his gaze with the same intensity and turned her hand round, so they were palm on palm. Very slowly did she entwine their fingers. For some reason, this gesture felt so very intimate. So safe and calm, like nothing else in the Universe really mattered. They were lost in a world, between Storybrooke and The Enchanted Forest. Time stood still, as their eyes met in an intense gaze.

"Mom?" A voice called loudly, instantly making Regina pull her hand away from the Cricket's. The bell on Granny's door chimed, and the Mayor turned to see her son. She was awfully pale and Henry noticed straight away as she tried to stand up - too quickly - and approach him.

Archie was fast on his feet and grabbed Regina around her waist, before she fell to the floor. She was still very weak and needed time to rest.

"Henry?" She managed to breath out. The young boy's expression said it all. He was worried, and without hesitation ran over to hug the woman, who'd raised him from birth. Archie kept a firm hold on Regina's waist, and pulled her arm over his shoulder to keep her standing. The food from earlier had only given her enough energy to think. Someone should really be taking her to a hospital, but everyone knew that she'd refuse the help.

Archie turned his attention onto Emma, who stood awkwardly in the doorway. "We need to get her home... She needs rest." The therapist nodded, looking down at Henry, who'd taken his mother's cold free hand.

"What's wrong with her?" The child asked gently, noticing the way Regina's eyes drifted open for a few seconds, before closing again moments later. He'd never seen her so vulnerable before. It was scary and he didn't like it at all. Regina had always been the one to look after him. When Henry was sick, Regina made him feel better with homemade soup and cuddles, and now he didn't know what to do or say, because he didn't know what was wrong. Everyone was hiding things from him. The secrets and lies kept getting worse and he wanted answers.

"Nothing, kid. Let's go." Emma mumbled, offering her hand. The blonde figured that now Henry had seen his adoptive mother, that everything would be fine. She was still getting used to the complications that came with not raising the boy. It was difficult to share his company sometimes.

Henry pleaded, holding on to Regina a little tighter. "No! My mom needs me. She's sick." The brunette seemed to hear this statement, as she opened her eyes to look at her son, before curling back into Archie's hold. Everything felt safer there, and she could always blame it on not being of sound mind later on.

Emma sighed audibly, knowing that they didn't have time to argue over the matter. "Okay, okay. Archie look after Henry. I'll go see what's happening with Mary Margaret and the others. They all think he's still missing. I tried to phone Belle earlier, but her phone's off." She shrugged, leaving the diner without another word. There were other matters to attend to, and keeping Henry out of trouble was now taken care of.

"Come on, Henry. We'll go home and look after your mom. Something tells me she could use a nice cup of tea." Archie smiled. Henry nodded, helping to lead Regina out of the door.

**Author's Note:** Woop! So, what d'you guys think? Worth the wait? Probably not, but either way, I hope you remotely enjoyed this update. Things are about to get seriously messed up and y'all will probably hate me for what's going to happen. No deaths or anything, I swear. But, it's still kinda sad. Thanks so much for reading! Hope you all enjoyed. Love you all loads, Evilsaurus...


	5. Use Magic

**Author's Note:** Hey Regals! Here's another chapter for you all. This one's a little more intense and I actually found it rather sad to write because I ship Regina and Happiness, which is obviously traumatic 99.9% of the time. There will be some happiness, hopefully in future chapters, but I'm trying to make things as canon as possible here, while making the story completely AU, if that makes sense. Special thanks goes to Barbara Montgomery, Stacymc2012 and CalliopeSphia... and I want to say 'Hello' to Lionel Richie. You make my reviews all the more interesting with your sassy jelly-tot filled ways, Ellie. Love you loads! Here's chapter five!

**FORGIVENESS EARNED ENTIRELY...****  
**

"Just lie down here and I'll go make you some tea." Archie smiled gently, placing Regina's limp body on the couch with care. Henry refused to let go of his mother's hand. She'd never been this sick before and he partly blamed himself. "Make sure that she doesn't try and stand up, Henry." The therapist continued, ruffling the boys hair, before standing to enter the kitchen and make the tea.

Magic had been brought back to Storybrooke. Those who practiced dark magic - like Mr Gold - would be forced to continue practicing and controlling it. Otherwise, they would be at risk of losing themselves. All magic came with a price in the Enchanted Forest. Good magic, like that which the "Blue Fairy" used, was rare and brought joy to poor unfortunate souls. That kind of magic would never consume a person because it didn't need to be controlled. It was there purely to spread happiness. Good magic will make you a good person if you let it take over, but dark magic... will transform you into the darkest version of yourself, and there would be no turning back.

Regina was slowly becoming the Evil Queen once more, as she battled to resist the urge to conjure up a spell. Not using her magic was her way of showing Henry, that she could change for him, but it was literally killing every nerve and good bone in her body. Her blackened heart was darkening - with every sickening second that passed by on the town clock - appearing to be as dark as the coal in the Dwarf's mines. She couldn't stop it. She couldn't be helped and nobody, besides Archie seemed to truly understand. The therapist was the only one willing to listen to her side of the story. The only one willing to offer his help.

Archie didn't understand why he cared so much for this woman. She was cruel to most people and killed to get whatever it was she wanted. Selfish would be the appropriate word to describe her at times. But then, Henry would come along and change everything. He seemed to be the only person to sway the Evil Queen's mind.

"Mom?" Henry mumbled, moving some of her hair away from her face. Regina struggled to turn her head towards her son, but fluttered her eyelids open in pain. The dark magic was consuming her. It was eating away at her insides and taking over her body. If they didn't do something soon... there would be nothing left of Regina.

"Mom?!" Henry repeated, giving her hand a squeeze. "I... need to tell you something." He mumbled. This statement caught Regina's attention, mainly because the boys tone of voice had changed. He almost sounded feminine. The tone was completely rare and crisp, far too mature for an eleven year old boy. He spoke slowly and gently, with an authority that she'd never heard anywhere, but from one other person.

With a gulp, Regina asked the question, to which she wasn't particularly thriving for an answer. "What is it, Henry?" She spluttered nervously, through weak breath, croaking out the words with worry. Something wasn't right, she could sense it.

The boy stood from his kneeling position on the floor, to sit next to Regina on the couch, looking down at her face with wonder. "Not Henry." He shrugged with little interest, cracking his neck from side to side uncomfortably. Purple smoke surrounded the body of her son. He morphed into another figure that made the Evil Queen shrivel back behind her shell.

"Mother?!" Regina cried, looking around, about to shout for Archie to come. Cora was a quick thinker and placed a hand over her daughters mouth gently, trying to silence her cries. "Listen to me, Regina. Henry is safe. He's on my ship, but there's something I need you to do for me." The older woman whispered, speaking just a few inches from Regina's nose.

"If you ever want to see your son again, you must use magic to destroy Emma Swan."

**Author's Note:** So, there you go, peeps! Hopefully that wasn't too dreadful and I know it's shorter than my other chapters, but I'll make up for it next time. I class this part of the story as being pretty sad because I know you guys wanted some genuine Regina/Henry happiness. Maybe one day... who knows? We shall have to wait and see where this story goes. The next chapter will have some Regal Cricket fluff, I promise! I hope you all liked the plot twist though! What do you think? Will Regina really be able to just kill Emma Swan to get Henry back? And, will Archie help her? Love you all loads, Evilsaurus...


	6. Please, Leave

**Author's Note:** Long time no see, y'all! Things are so hectic at the moment, but that's no excuse for my laziness. I'm here to finally present you with an update! As some of you may know, applications and interviews are being arranged for colleges right now in England, so if you're applying for any further education - in any country - good luck! You're all truly amazing and so supportive. Special thanks this week goes to Stacymc2012, Gotapenname, Barbara Montgomery, Scary Spice AKA Ellie, Beforethedawnbreaks, DaenerysDedicated, hear the whispers, QuestionablyInsane, Evilcharmings - such a beautiful ship!, Jodie and Morganalafay. Your reviews have really inspired me, so thank you so SO much! You have no idea how great it is to hear your kind words.

**FORGIVENESS EARNED ENTIRELY...****  
**

_"Destroy Emma Swan. Destroy Emma Swan. Destroy Emma Swan."_ The words rang in Regina's ears like lingering poison. She lay paralyzed on the couch, not even noticing as her mother exited the house. Regina had tried so hard to be the better person and now all her good work had to go to waste. She looked up at the ceiling from her position on the couch, face emotionless and still.

"_Destroy Emma Swan. Destroy Emma Swan. Destroy Emma Swan._** Regina!**_ Destroy Emma Swan._ **Re-ginnna!** _Destroy Emma Swan_." Her thoughts were interrupted by firm hands, grasping her fragile shaking shoulders. Regina sat up with a start, pressing her face into the neck of the former cricket. He looked baffled and confused, but held her anyway. Sometimes comfort was all a person truly needed to open up to their feelings. Archie knew that better than anybody.

He rubbed a caring hand against her back, moving it in circular motions in an attempt to calm her down. She was breathing heavily against his pulse, hands gripping the fabric of his smart office shirt.

"You can talk to me, Regina." He reassured, before noticing something was off. "Wait... where did Henry go?" Archie asked suddenly, realizing that that had to have something to do with Regina's sudden change in attitude. She was becoming weaker from her lack of magic with every second that passed - Archie could see it in her deep brown eyes as she pulled back at the question. "My mother." She managed to whisper with venom, as though Cora could still hear her. "She's got Henry." The woman stuttered on the sentence, her words coming out raspy and timid.

"I have to kill Emma to get him back. It's the only way." Regina nodded, completely convinced by her own words. Cora had made a request and Regina was too terrified to ignore it. The only people Regina truly feared were Rumple and Cora, due to their immense understanding of dark magic. They were her only threat in life: everyone else was just gravy.

Archie sat there in surprise. One hand rested against her waist, keeping her in a half sitting up position. The other hand was on her shoulder. Eyes bore into dark brown orbs, searching for some remorse, some understanding that this wasn't the right answer. Archie saw no sorrow. Regina had never truly been taught the difference between right and wrong, he thought deeply. She always assumed that power was right, no matter what the consequence. Now, Cora held the power, meaning she had to surrender and give in to the higher ground.

"We can find another way, Regina. You've worked too hard to throw away everything you've done. Remember, you're trying to redeem yourself." He mumbled, trying to get her to see everything she'd be throwing away if she succumbed to her mothers mind manipulation.

"And look where it's got me." Regina said sharply, her words full of anger and hate. She was lying on a couch, partly unable to move due to pain and weakness. She was weak! She needed to have strength. Love was weakness. Power was strength. "I try and redeem myself, and now I can't save myself or my son. I need to use magic, Dr Hopper. Otherwise, there's truly no hope left for me. You fear me now, just wait until the Evil Queen arrives." The sorceress sighed heavily.

Archie quirked an eyebrow and let his hands leave her body. She was sitting up by herself now, looking rather comfortable for a woman in agony. With gentility, he handed her the large mug of tea that he'd made for her earlier: thankfully, it was still hot.

"I don't fear you, Regina. Just so you know." He nodded definitely, voicing his opinion as always. Something about the Mayor made Archie reflect on his own self conscience. Would he be like Regina, had he been through as much as she? Probably. But, he didn't feel threatened by her still... He had never felt that way towards her, not even in the Fairytale Land. "And... I don't think that you're the Evil Queen either." He added as an extra note. He wanted to see her smile, wanted to keep that frown at bay, wanted to make her feel happy. Archie didn't know why but he found her darkened heart endearing. He wanted to be the one to help it glow bright again.

"How can you not be scared of me? After everything I've put you and everyone else through? I banished you to another land for heaven's sake." Regina stated matter-of-factly, completely intrigued by the Cricket's words. No-one had ever said anything so kind, not since Daniel. The King had never paid her compliments, and all men since were merely after one thing: they regarded her body, never her personality. Archie watched as she cradled the cup of tea in her hands, making sure not to spill a drop as she raised the mug to her pouted lips. "If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me by now, and yet, I'm still here. The Evil Queen isn't who you are. You CAN beat her. You CAN control her. You're better than she is... and I believe that. With all my heart." Archie stated bravely, nodding definitely at the woman in front of him.

...

Across town, in a rather large and rickety pirate ship, sat a tall brown-haired woman and a frightened little boy. The sloppy haired child had his hands and feet tied together with strong ropes, that had burned his wrists from the amount of struggling he'd been doing. The dark woman strutted around the deck, suddenly deciding to talk to the owner of the ship.

"I don't like this, Cora. Kidnapping a young lad seems a bit extreme if you ask me." Hook muttered, raising his shimmering hand with aggravation to accentuate his words. The man had always had a soft spot for children and because she liked to do her research on her allies, Cora knew why. She wasn't about to let Hook's feelings for Baelfire get in the way of her plotting and planning. "I didn't ask you, Hook. In fact... I don't even know why you're here. Please, leave." Cora said. It was a command, not a question. The words of a woman, who knew that her bloodline bubbled with royal beauty.

"Now, darling... care to speak with your dear Grandmother?" Cora asked the young boy, who sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed. Henry was scared. He wanted to go home to his mom. He wanted to be free.

**Author's Note: **Will Regina do it? Do we want her to? Let me know and I'll see what I can do! You guys inspire me more than you know with this story. Sometimes you'll write something and it will prompt my brain and send it into overdrive mode, so trust me, no idea is silly, just let me know! I'm going on holiday soon for two weeks, so there will be no update, but if you guys could drop me some PM's and things for when I get back, that would be super appreciated! Love you all always, Evilsaurus.


End file.
